All Together Now
by errantimpulses
Summary: L interrupts Matt and Mello


Matt drew in a ragged breath and scrubbed his sweat-soaked bangs out of his eyes with the back of his hand. Mello whined at the loss of contact, reaching blindly behind himself. Matt grabbed Mello's hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing it at the wrist. He slid his hand along the forearm, sliding his fingers along the thin skin of the inner elbow, tracing the veins and arteries visible under the translucent skin. He loved every part of Mello. His teeth grazed at the delicate joints of Mello's fingers as they flexed, pulling urgently at nothing. Matt sighed and took the hint. He released Mello's arm and gripped his slender hips again as he resumed thrusting.

"Mmm...Matt...Matt..." Mello moved against him, panting. Matt licked his lips - Mello was close. When the unintelligible sighs and whimpers became names, Mello was close. Matt pressed his chest against Mello's back, trying to get as close as physically possible, trying to touch as much of Mello as he could. He licked at the back of Mello's neck then nipped lightly at the junction of neck and shoulder, causing Mello to arch and whine. "Matt!" Mello hissed. "Matt, Matt, Matt..." Mello slammed his hips back, trying to quicken the pace. Matt held his hips tightly, trying to prolong this, to keep Mello saying his name as long as possible. After all, it's his name that's being said now, but Matt knows that'll change shortly. He slid his fingers along Mello's chest, stroking lightly along his ribs then pinching a pert nipple a little too hard, just to hear his name one more time. Matt bit his lip as Mello clenched, shouting.

"L! AH...!

"Shit, shut up," Matt hissed.

"L! L! mmph!" Matt shoved his right hand over Mello's mouth, slightly panicked. It was 2am, and even if everyone was asleep - doubtful with this group of eccentric geniuses - much more of that would have the whole place awake.

"Ya gotta be quieter, idiot," he whispered into Mello's ear before running his tongue along the shell. Mello hunched forward, burying his face into his pillow, biting on Matt's fingers, and shuddering. Matt rubbed his left arm on Mello's side, trying to get Mello's come off it, when he heard a noise that made his blood run cold.

The soft click of the door opening preceded the padding of footsteps entering the room.

"Mello? Are you all right? You called my..."

Matt straightened up as much as he could, knowing his face was a furious red. His mouth worked wordlessly as he stared at L.

L was faring only a bit better, eyes widening as they adjusted to the dim lighting and took in the scene. _Close the door and go away,_ Matt mentally pleaded. He'd just assumed Mello had locked the door behind them. Mello was making soft whimpering noises and Matt suddenly realized this looked very bad for him. He quickly removed his hand from Mello's mouth, but didn't know where to put it. It hung in the air, fingers twitching partly from embarrassment, partly from frustration.

"Mello?" L tried again. A soft whine came from the pillow. L's eyes moved to meet Matt's. "Matt, I cannot let you continue if this isn't consensual." L slowly stepped towards him. There was something about the look on his face, a narrowing of his eyes, that told Matt he was absolutely prepared to use force if necessary.

L's hand closing around Matt's wrist caused him to finally find his voice. Matt let out a choked, "it isn't what it looks like!" at the same time Mello turned his face out of the pillow, calling for L's attention.

"L," he sighed.

L cocked his head to look at Mello. His eyes widened at the sight, a blush flaring on his normally pale cheeks. Matt couldn't blame him - Mello looked deliciously debauched, golden hair spectacularly messed, face flushed and lips kiss-swollen. His dilated eyes were visibly changing from showing an expression of satisfaction and lethargy to one of a sharp wanting. Matt felt himself flush and his cock, which had been softening from mortification, began to re-harden. Mello moaned, eyes rolling at the feeling.

L began to back away, seeing Mello wasn't opposed to this. _Good, go_, Matt thought, glaring at him. But he'd only taken two steps before Mello called out to him again, reaching out a slender arm. L paused. Matt frowned. "L," Mello cooed, curling his fingers in an inviting gesture. Matt's hips snapped forward of their own accord at the honeyed voice.

"Mello, Mello, come on, no," whispered Matt.

Mello's eyes tightened, but still stared at L, licking his lips and ignoring Matt. "L... Please?"

L brought his thumb up to his mouth, biting on his nail. "Wh...what?" He seemed transfixed by Mello's gaze, not even noticing as Mello slipped a finger through his belt loop.

"Mello, stop," Matt said. He reached forward to grab Mello's wrist, but only succeeding in pushing more deeply, drawing a soft sound from Mello. Mello's hips began to undulate slowly and Matt leaned his forehead against Mello's shoulders, gasping for breath. L simply stared at the two of them before coming to his senses and attempting to back away. He stumbled and glanced down, finally noticing Mello's hand at his waist. Mello took advantage of L's imbalance to get a better grip and tug him forward.

L placed both hands on Mello's fingers. "Mello, let go." He said it gently and reached out to pat tentatively at Mello's hair.

At any other time the stuttery movements of L's hand – an obvious attempt to be soothing, but also obviously unused to doing so – would have amused Matt. At the moment though, he was aching too much, both physically and emotionally, to find anything amusing. Not a few minutes ago Mello had been crying out Matt's name as Matt had done everything in his power to make Mello feel good. But the mere presence of L was enough to wipe that – to wipe Matt - from existence. He bit at Mello's shoulder again, thrusting as hard as he could. He didn't want to hurt Mello...he didn't think he did...but he didn't know what else to do to get Mello to notice he was there. Mello bit his lip, but never moved his eyes from L.

L, at least, glanced at Matt, who quickly averted his eyes. It wasn't fair for L to look that concerned for him. This was all L's fault, after all. L gave a tug at the fingers by his waist. "Let me go, Mello. You can't do this."

"I can," Mello whispered as he turned his head to lick at L's fingers. L gasped and made to pull his hand away, but Mello was fast. He twisted his body and grabbed L's wrist, bringing L's hand to his mouth, and forcing L to stumble forward again. Matt couldn't see what Mello was doing to L's hand, but from the wet, slurping sounds, he could guess. Matt loved when Mello took Matt's hands to his mouth. Mello didn't just shove some fingers in his mouth and suck, simulating a lazy blow-job. He would lick the palm and nip at the pads...he would hold Matt's fingers closed as tight as they would go and force his tongue between them, back and forth, as though his tongue were fucking Matt's fingers, working his way up to the tips and, when he go there, relaxing his grip and sucking each finger thoroughly before repeating the process. The first time Mello had done it to him, he'd made Matt come in his pants.

L didn't seem to be faring much better. He was unnaturally still, eyes wide and staring at Mello. His baggy jeans did nothing to hide the fact he was erect. After years of longing, Mello finally had L right where he wanted him.

"F..fuck," Matt whispered to himself. The grip he had on Mello's hips felt like it was bruising his own hands, he could only imagine how much worse it was for Mello. But still Mello was focused only on L. He scrubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, the tears mixing with sweat. This time, though, Mello didn't seem to noticed the loss of contact. Matt returned to his punishing grip on Mello's hip which was indeed bruising already, the dark purple standing out on the pale skin. He attempted to fit his fingers on the already-present bruises, to make it worse, to make it noticeable. Nothing. The only sounds coming from Mello were soft moans that matched the rhythm of L's arm, not Matt's hips. Matt began panting sharply, finding it difficult to catch his breath.

A name – just a name – in a moment of passion he could understand. When Mello fooled around with other guys when Matt wasn't around, he could understand. But this complete lack of awareness for Matt's presence while Matt was _still inside him..._.he couldn't understand this. He couldn't. He pulled back, completely limp, choking on the sobs he wouldn't let himself release.

As he slid out of Mello and fell back on his heels, the new movement seemed to pull L back to his senses. Eyes wide he gave a shake of his head and yanked back his hand.

Mello gasped. For a moment he stared in disbelief, then reached out quickly.

L took a quicker step back.

"No." Mello's voice was small. "...please." His hand reached out again, slowly, imploringly.

Matt watched dully. _This is what you get, _he breathing was steadying, with only the occasional hitch. _This is what you deserve. _The glimmer of satisfaction at seeing this rejection was dull, though. He felt... hollow. Like the complete lack of Mello's attention had actually driven his soul from his body. He watched without expression as Mello shakily pushed himself onto all fours. L took another step backwards, but Mello didn't pursue him, just pulled his legs underneath himself.

"Why?" Mello's voice quivered.

L's mouth opened and closed a few times before he settled simply on, "I can't."

"Am I not good enough? I try..." Mello's voice cracked. His eyes welled with tears. The pooled on his pale lashes. "I try..." Mello whispered again. His eyes, wide and hurt, were unwavering on L. For his part, L met the gaze a few moments longer before shaking his head and turning to leave. Mello finally dropped his gaze from L, hanging his head as the tears began to streak down his face.

Matt didn't like the realization that suddenly struck him, but he finally understood how things were. He didn't know why he hadn't realized this earlier, perhaps his ego, but he knew now. He loved Mello, but Mello didn't love him. Nothing he could do to Mello would change that. He couldn't make Mello love him. ...but that didn't stop him from loving Mello.

He scrambled out of the bed and to the door. He skirted around L and pressed the door closed, sliding his back against it. He made himself look forward.

L made him uncomfortable. Those too dark. Too focused and too distracted at the same time. He forced himself to look into them anyway.

"Matt?" L's head tilted. "I would apologize for my earlier accusation, but the circumstance did appear to warrant intervention."

"...and you're done intervening now?"

L paused before saying, "yes. We can talk about this tom-"

Matt pressed forward, bringing his mouth to L's ear. "You say you're done, but you're not, are you?" he murmured. He brought his hands to the front of L's pants. He was not as skilled at this sort of this as Mello was, this whole seduction thing, but thankfully Mello had already laid most the groundwork. L was still hard. He wasn't physically opposed to this, then, just mentally. Matt could work with that. Maybe. He hoped. ...did he?

"Matt," L said in a low voice, firmer than any he'd used for Mello. "What are you trying to do? I know you don't want this, either."

"You're wrong," he said, ignoring the fact that L had just seen him bawling his eyes out over this not five minutes ago. "I love him. I want what he wants, more than what I want."

L's brow furrowed. "He wants something I can't give. I can't."

Matt reached up, putting his hands on L's shoulders. "You can't give all of it...but can't you give him a bit? Just a bit? Even if it's just this one time? He tries so hard. Give him something for it. Some acknowledgement."

"Matt, what you two are playing at is beyond 'acknlowedgement.'"

Matt shrugged. "Maybe. But c'mon," Matt grinned, reaching down to fondle the front of L's jeans. "I can promise you won't regret it."

"You can't promise that."

Matt stared into L's eyes. "I _can_ promise it will feel indescribably good. And...and I'll keep him in line. After, I mean. This... will be a one-time thing." Matt was partially bluffing. Keeping Mello in line was always a goal, but rarely an achievement. L had to have known this. Still, as L looked over his shoulder at Mello's small frame, still perched on the bed, Matt knew he had won.

He gently pressed against L's shoulders, applying only the slightest pressure – the barest encouragement to continue, to turn around fully and return to the bed.

Mello raised his head. His cheeks were red and tear-stained, his lower lip still trembling. He looked up at L with eyes showing a mixture of anxiety, confusion, and lust. Overwhelming all of these, however, was pure, unadulterated worship. Matt now knew that's what his eyes showed when he looked at Mello.

Mello's entire body trembled as L approached. He rose slowly to his knees, completely unashamed of his nakedness. He brought up his arms slowly, touching L's face. He stroked L's cheeks gently then pulled him down for a kiss, the sweetest, softest kiss he'd ever seen Mello give anyone. Matt pressed his back against the door and slid down, watching as Mello pulled L onto the bed and removed his pants.

He didn't even feel angry as Mello lowered himself onto L, moaning wantonly. A part of him was actually happy. The look of ecstacy on Mello's face was exactly what he'd been trying to accomplish for these last few months. This is what he wanted – Mello was happy, happier than Matt had every seen him - and it was because of something he'd done. A small smile slid onto his face but fell off in shock as Mello leaned against L's chest and turned his head to look at him.

"Matt," he whispered, extending his arm.

Matt stared for a long moment, enjoying as the world fell away and all that existed was Mello. He crawled towards the bed, never breaking eye contact with Mello. He had been wrong before. Mello wanted L. Mello didn't want Matt. Because one can't want what they already own. Matt wasn't expendable - Mello just already knew Matt was his. Matt's chest began to ache again, but in a much better way than before. Mello expected him to be there when he wanted...which meant maybe Mello depended on Matt? Maybe a little bit? He reached the bed and Mello's hand rested upon his head.

Matt pulled himself forward to kiss Mello, who sighed softly into the kiss. Matt let his lips move down Mello's jaw and kissed his shoulders, then his back. L was biting his lip but his fingers were barely touching Mello's hips, accidentally tracing the sharp bones as Mello slowly moved his hips. Mello was obviously controlling everything...and while he might like to be in control, Matt knew he also liked at least a little participation. Matt grinned and got on the bed behind Mello, straddling L's legs and slapping his own hands down onto L's, forcing him to hold tight to Mello. Mello let out a pleased giggle and threw his head back.

Matt scooted forward to lick a line along Mello's spine, moving L's hands over his hips, and squeezzing his ass. Mello squirmed, drawing a groan from L and a gasp from Matt. He was hard again. Achingly hard. He definitely wanted a go when L was done. He let go of one of L's hands to adjust himself, watching L's cock slowly sliding in and out of Mello. Then suddenly Mello stopped moving. Matt glanced up to see Mello biting his lip and breathing hard. Fuck. That was the look he got when he was about to come...which meant he was trying not to. Which meant it was going to be forever before he finished with L.

"Mello," he whispered. "Mello, I haven't come yet. I want to come."

Mello drew in a shuddering breath. "Let...let me finish this. Don't make me stop...please."

"Don't worry... you won't have to stop..."

Mello glanced at him over his shoulder as he turned to grab the lube before turning back to L.

"Matt, you don't have to do that... I'll get you off, I will... I just want to...savor this."

Matt slicked his cock and moved in close to Mello. "I wasn't planning on jerking off." He reached down and ran a hand up L's length. L groaned and pressed against Mello.

"Matt, what are you-" Mello cut off in a gasp as Matt slid his hand up L's length to where it disappeared into Mello...and slid his finger up along that length, into Mello. Mello froze, panting. Matt bit his lip and moved closer.

"Bend over," he murmured against Mello's ear. Mello whimpered and complied, folding over so his head rested against L's chest. "L...help me." Matt pulled L's hands down between Mello's legs and poured lube on his fingers. L fingers moved tentatively into the lube until Matt guided them to Mello's opening, pressing them in gently. Mello choked out a small cry. Matt watched L's fingers moving in and out...fingering his own member inside Mello.

Matt leaned forward. He was nervous. They'd never done anything like this before, and he didn't want to hurt Mello. But his erotic curiosity was just too strong to rethink this. And Mello hadn't actually said no... He took himself into his hand and pressed it against L's cock, sliding it up. He paused against Mello's entrance, a bit unsure...when L's hand slid around. His fingers were still inside Mello but his palm went around Matt's cock. Matt licked his lips and slid inside, guided by L's fingers. The noise Mello made was indescribable. Sweat dripped off Matt's forehead as he slid as far as he could. He felt L withdraw his fingers.

It was a foreign feeling. Mello was almost painfully tight against one side of him, but on the other side he could feel L's dick.

"Mello, are you all right?" L murmered softly, stroking a finger along his cheek. Mello was still biting his lip. He nodded mutely, but there were tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Fuck, Mello, I'm sorry," Matt hissed. "Hold still, I'll pull out."

"No!" Mello gasped. He reached behind himself, grabbing Matt's hip. "Stay there. Do it. This is perfect."

Perfect. The word repeted itself in Matt's head over and over again. "Perfect." It wasn't just L that was perfect. It was L and Matt. Mello did want him. He did care. Matt pulled back a small amount and pushed back in, eliciting noises from both of those below him. "God," Matt breathed. "God, god, Mello," he hissed as he began thrusting slowly. L's hands grasped at Mello's hips, and Matt felt him finally move of his own accord.

"That's it," Matt hissed. He suddenly wondered if this was L's first actual sexual experience. He decided to stop thinking about that because the answer would be weird either way. "Oh fuck," he hissed, as L's thrusts began to run in opposition to his own. It was like fucking and getting a handjob at the same time...the combined sensation better than either alone.

Mello seemed to feel the same way – at least Matt hoped so. Mello was choking on his own sobs, gasping for breath and shuddering. Matt shoved a hand over his mouth. Good god, they didn't want to bring anyone else around, did they? Mello's cries almost seemed to increase in volume after that and he began to buck wildly. "Oh, oh fff..." Matt's hand slipped from Mello's mouth to his shoulder, grabbing on tight. He could feel his eyes rolling as the most intense orgasm he'd ever had ripped through his body. For an endless moment the world went black and still.

He came back to, gasping for air. Mello was still sobbing loudly. Matt pulled out and rolled him over, hugging him tightly and more licking into his mouth than kissing him. Mello's arms flailed, reaching around Matt and behind himself to pull at L. Matt wanted to tell Mello how much he loved him, how much he adored him, but his throat was completely raw. Even breathing hurt. But he continued to breathe against Mello's mouth, trying to share his air.

Matt could feel L pull himself out from under the two of them, but it hardly mattered – only Mello mattered. The bed creaked as he stood up, but Mello didn't stop him – he just wrapped his arms around Matt breath finally slowing into drowsy sighs. By the time L closed the door behind himself they were both asleep.


End file.
